My Perfect Wedding
by Fabinagirl4ever1
Summary: Lucy and her fiancee are going to have the best wedding of their lives, but Lisanna wants to ruin it for them. Will Laxus stop Lisanna's evil plans or will he not? WARNING SAD ENDING! PM me if you have a couple request!


**Hi Guys, I'm making this a none chapter story.. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Erza: Who's wedding is it?**

 **Me: Not telling.**

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Hey Luce come on get up!" Levy yelled in my ear and making situp fast with my eyes widen than laying back down.

"Oh c'mon a bride needs beauty sleep.." I mumble to Levy letting her hear it and than groan my irritation as I was getting up.

Erza came in and gave me some coffee to drink so I'd took sip than felt wide awake, and knew she made my favorite coffee.

"Well you excited about your wedding?" Erza asked me, as I sat down in my chair and Erza brushing my hair.

"Erza, we all now about you and Jellal, do think he is gonna propose to you?" Levy teased her, and Erza gotten a full blush on from Levy's Comment.

"I think he will in two days!" Erza said excitedly, waiting for days to end for that day.

Once Erza was done, my hair was a nicely brushed hair with two braids connecting to eachother with slight curls on the ends of my hair. For my makeup it was a nice grey,white and silver eyeshadow with nice matching foundation that I applied on first. The blush was a nice light pink for my cheeks and the lipstick was light cherry red lipstick with some lip gloss on.

"Well I am excited for my husband to be, to marry me" I said with slight flustered in my cheeks matching up to my blush.

"That means he'll be eating your delicious homemade food, with your family.." Wendy said while putting on her bridesmaid dress.

"I know, but the real question is willing to have babies with you Luce" Mira questionably said out loud, and the room was silent thinking about it.

We'd looked at eachother thinking about it.. and started talking about it to one another.

 **?'s POV:**

"Oh man Gray! I think I'd can't do it!" I said to Gray and, he hit my head.

"***** it's going to alright with Lucy, don't worry about it. Besides I have a fiancee who is crazily in love with me" Gray said to me calming me down.

" You're seriously that dumb ***** of course bunny girl will love you!" Gajeel said to me reminding how I propose to Lucy on a beautiful spring day for both of us.

 **(Oh yeah, the question mark is the one person you now best!)** "Just relax *****, I'd would've have the chance to marry Lucy." Loki said calming but was a sad day for him.

"I know guys, but I want to see Lucy in her dress so badly!" I said excitedly, getting hyped and is ready to run to Lucy's room, but the boys held me back.

"C'mon Gajeel we have keep ***** from seeing Lucy's dress! Or it's bad luck for the both" Gray said starting to sweat from keeping back ***** so Gajeel knocked him out for the moment.

"We'd could do it.. now Lucy & ***** have good luck." Droy said while eating a chicken drumstick.

 **Lucy's POV:**

I'd put on a nice snow white dress with two ruffles layering eachother, and a silk white silver belt to go around my waist. Wendy handed me the necklace that ***** gave me on my birthday, before he proposed, I'd smiled and read the indent he put in 'the future is ours forever' at a local jewelry store he got indented at.. _'I must be the happiest girl alive right now, ***** proposed, gave me a necklace, planned a surprise birthday, etc but one thing now I'm_ _gonna marry the man I love._

"Wow, I wish i'd could be *****'s bride now..!" Lisanna said with passion in her eyes.

"Too bad, Lisanna but he is in love with me.." I said to the girls, Erza and Levy start to tickle me and I've started laughing.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are going to get married next after you Lucy." Juvia said with a lot of fantasy in her eyes of Gray and Juvia's children.

"Are we ready to go to the church?" Erza asked us we nodded and got into the limo.

 **Time Skip: At The Church: Nobody's POV's**

Lucy put her veil down and let flower girls do their thing, then she came down the isle of church with her father and mother crying. They were proud of their daughter lucky Lucy Heartfilia and, so Lucy looked at Natsu with her passion, love, modesty and more importantly his silly grin he has on. And so Natsu walked Lucy to preach to do their vows.

"Natsu Dragneel repeat after me, I Natsu take Lucy Heartfilia to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The Priest said and Natsu Repeated him.

"I Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Natsu repeated the Priest and took the ring than put it on Lucy's finger.

"Now repeat after me Lucy, I Lucy take Natsu Dragneel to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The Priest repeated himself for Lucy's speech and she nodded.

" I Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Lucy said and put Natsu's ring on his finger.

The priest smiled and said, " You may kiss the bride." They both smiled at eachother and Natsu lifted Lucy's veil over her head, then lightly kissed her lips. The guild master Makarov he was crying so hardly that he was happy for them. But Lisanna wasn't happy, she'd wanted to be Natsu's bride. Lisanna hated Lucy from she met her, she hated everything about Lucy and always fake her kindness around her and Lucy. She'll do anything to have Natsu, and so she did.

Natsu and Lucy were so happy, that it sickened Lisanna to look at them so went outside and Laxus stopped her. "Lisanna why are you so evil? Do you really want Lucy to die on her wedding?!" Laxus yelled at Lisanna with hatred and disgust in voice.

"If that what it takes than yes." Lisanna replied in rude tone and, Laxus told her something that she wouldn't want to hear again. "If I'd told Natsu what you've done to Lucy, he'll never forgive you." Laxus said deadly and mean to Lisanna, that it echoed through her head once Laxus said it.

"Lucy, don't eat the cake. Cause I'd order both your favorite kind of cakes with a special frosting!" Laxus said excitedly while the waiter brought out their cake, with a better bride and groom sculptures. the cake was a chocolate and Vanilla layered cake with strawberry filling inside each layer with a black and white fondant on the 4 layer wedding cake. Natsu and Lucy cut the cake than put it on a plate, Lucy she smashed Natsu's face inside the cake. Natsu he took some frosting and wipe some on Lucy's cheek.

Laxus had enough time to throw away the poison cake and put a replica right where it was. And nobody didn't see a difference at all. Lisanna disappeared and was never seen again the others got married in different months.

 **Epilogue: Lucy's POV: 5 years later:**

"Natsu can you please pick up Luna and Nashi don't forget that they're 3rd birthday today at Loopy's Fun House! And I'll take care Luis okay?" I asked my husband Natsu and, he kissed me on the lips. "Anything for my lovely wife" He replied flirtatiously as he kissed me again much harder.

"Eww! Cooties!" Luna and Nashi said at the same time, and Natsu chased them then caught them we gave them kisses. "Now you have mama and papa's cooties all over your cute faces!" I said to them sticking my tongue at them and they copied me. "You copy cats! you copied me!" I'd said with fake tears. So Nashi and Luna kissed my cheeks to make feel better."Head out to the car! We'll be there in 4 minutes" Natsu said to Nashi and Luna. "You'd wromise and winky swear?" Luna asked "We promised and pinky swear, now go along!" I said to them and left.

"Now we can have 2 minutes of making out with eachother and get Luis's bag ready for the twins birthday." Natsu said flirtatiously once again I leaned against wall kissed eachother from our limit than got Luis's bag ready and I'd smelled a dirty diaper so I've change it. and got outside to the car Natsu tried to open the car, but couldn't " What's the matter honey?" I'd asked Natsu.

 **Outside: Parking Lot**

"The girls took the keys and locked us out of car.!" he said and I'd giggle brought out the remote for the car and unlocked it."You girls are gonna get a serious tickles from your father once we get back!" I said to them as I put Luis in his baby seat along with the twins. they started pleading for him not to do it, "Too Late now, your mother choose it and I can't wait to tickle you!" Natsu said excitedly with a creepy smile appearing before me.

"Nwo I don't wuant papa to dwo iwt!" They pleaded once again but kept on telling them no.

 **Time Skip: Inside Loopy's Fun House:**

" Hey Lucy! it's me Erza!" Erza said getting my attention, and so I walked over to her then notice her hair is shorter." Did you get a hair cut?" I asked of curiosity and she replied "Yes I did, Oh my god Lucy you do not want to have another kid.. Cause I just had my fifth one last month In April 21st, 2020." I was shock that she had another kid. "Oh Really, Levy just had twins on the 25th of last month their names are Lilly and Tyler." I told about it and she was shocked. " I never knew, I'd should probably add her on twitter. Let me tell you their names Jackson, Kayla, Reina, Naomi and finally Zac." I saw her baby boy and he was so adorable, he had Erza's red hair and Jellal's mark on his left eye with his red eyes.

"Oh Hey, Luce I read your new published book and it was great! with all the drama, romance, tragedy, hurt comfort. I just love it!" Levy said excitedly than her son came up for his juice. " mama can I have some juice?" William asked who was the oldest in Levy's family.

" Hey guys, where do think, where Lisanna went? I've always wonder where." I asked and they tell me rumors of where she is and how sometimes there is no trace of her. That's when Luis start crying, so I grabbed his warmed bottle and fed it to him.

"Hi girls Juvia is here, my son and daughter won't stop holding hands all day yesterday.. Juvia and Gray had to take them to separate places than they stopped." Juvia said while yawning and so I hugged Gray and notice Tia and Justin playing with my twins. "I could use a back massage from yesterday, Luis kept on crying all night and Natsu had work so the twins slept with me" I said while yawning getting caught in by Juvia's yawn and started laughing.

"Juvi I'm going to hang out with Natsu okay?" Gray said informing her where he is going, and Juvia nodded. " Mira's brother died yesterday I'd think we should comfort her." Erza said politely. And Mira came over with Freed and their daughter Daniella, She let Freed with Daniella to chat with the boys while the kids play with eachother.

Mira had the saddest look in her eyes and felt so bad for her brother. "Hey girls.. I'm so depressed right now about Elfmen's death.." she sighed as she speaked.

"We'd heard about it, sorry for your lost.." I said comforting Mira with the girls.

* * *

 **I'd you enjoy it and I'm sorry to make a sad ending.. :(**

 **Natsu: It's okay Author but you've tried your best..**

 **Me: Thank You, Natsu..**


End file.
